Monster
by 100TenMillion
Summary: Here is a question: What makes a monster? Is it the monster maker? Set in the days of the Mighty Morphing crew, Trini manages to befriend a monster Finster created, a creature he considers an abomination, an insult to his skills...


Monster

"Finster!!! Is that new monster ready!!!???"-screeched that space witch, Rita Repulsa. Finster himself had just finished building the basic structure. He had been lacking inspiration lately. Used to be that he could make thousands of molds. These days, he is barely able to make a basic skeleton mold. He blamed the Rangers.

"Is this it!!!??"-Rita grabbed the basic mold. She was disgusted over how simple, yet ugly, it looked- "Finster!!! This is your worst monster yet!!! What is wrong with you!!!???" She was impatient. It had been a week since she managed to summon a monster, and she was just itching to rid herself of the Rangers once and for all. She throws the monster mold into the Monster Making Machine. Out comes this ugly beast. It was gray skinned, a simple round head sitting atop a spindly body. Its arms were rather long, five fingers on one hand, a club replaced the other. Its legs were bird like, skinny and gray. It hard and spike-like tail. Its ribcage was clearly visible, as was his spinal chord. But its ugliest feature was its face. It was small, with no nose or ears, no hair, a small mouth with no teeth, and large red glowing holes for eyes. It stepped forward, smiling.

"Disgusting. This, is the worst monster I have ever conceived. We must destroy it…"-Finster's eyes narrowed down with rejection and disgust at the ugly creature. The creature saw his rejection, and backed away. Rita appeared to wish to vomit at the horrid sight of the creature. Without thinking, she teleports it to Angel Grove. She then heads towards her room, in search of a way to ease her nausea. Finster, however, had other ideas.

The monster had been teleported to Angel Grove Park. It looked around, and saw many things: Trees, flowers, water, clouds. All of this grabbed his attention. But, the one thing to stand out the most to him was a large caterpillar crawling on the ground. Curious, he bends down to observe it more closely. His eyes glow brighter with curiosity, as he sees the caterpillar climb a flower stem. Suddenly, he hears a scream. A woman who had taken the morning to jog had seen the creature. He smiles, extends his club hand as if in greeting. She runs away in panic. The monster smiles, and imitates her scream.

The monster saw an old homeless man sitting on the bench. The monster tries to say hello by imitating the scream he had heard earlier. The old man is afraid now. He shakes, and says- "No! Don't hurt me!" The monster looks at him, a smile on his face, and says- "No! Don't hurt me!"

Zordon had been watching the monster via his Viewing Globe. Alpha 5 had also been watching. Zordon nods, he knows what heeds to be done.

"Trini! There is a panic on Angel Grove Park. Go there immediately! Just you, understand?"-said Zordon via the Communicator. Trini assents. She picks out her morphed, and with a shout of 'It's Morphing Time! Saber Tooth Tiger!' she becomes the Mighty Morphing Yellow Ranger. She teleports to the park, and sees many people running away from the creature. She takes out her Power Daggers.

The creature smiles at her. She sees no evil in his eyes (or what passes for his eyes). She does not, however, back down from her defensive position. She will not put down her daggers. The creature, smiling, approaches her, and says- "No! don't hurt me!" Trini almost dropped her Daggers. Never before had a monster acted like this…

"Who are you?"-she asked- "I won't hurt you."

"Who are hurt? I you won't you don't me,"- it replied.

"Huh?"- she said- "I don't understand. What is your name?"

"Don't hurt disgusting. You worst conceived worst hurt monster. Don't hurt aaaaaaahhhh!!!"-it replied. Trini understood. The monster had very limited intelligence. This monster… could it hurt anyone? It did not appear to be possible.

"My name is Trini, can you say Trini?"-she asked.

"Trini. Trini"-he says this pointing to her. He understood.

"Right, and you are?"-she points to him. His smile fades.

"I am Monster. I am worst conceived,"-all the curiosity he felt for the world gave way to the memory of what Finster had told him. Though he understood very little, he knew what that look meant. In his heart, he knew…

Meanwhile, back at the Command Center…

"Zordon! How did you know?"-asked Alpha.

"That monster did not exhibit any aggressive behavior. Instead, it behaves like a mentally slow person, or rather, like a child whose brain has not yet fully developed. There is no purpose in destroying it. Indeed, doing so would be an act of cruelty, unbecoming of a person, any person, of decency. Why destroy that which poses no threat? For that reason I sent Trini. Her heart, the most caring and understanding of all the Rangers, would help her see the truth,"-said Zordon, in all his wisdom. He looked on with pride, as his Yellow Ranger befriended what others would have scorned.

Meanwhile, at the Moon Palace…

Finster was pacing. How humiliating, a failure of his continued to exist…

"It taunts me. Its very existence is more than a blemish to me. Its existence is a blow to everything I am, everything I will ever be. So long as it walks, I can not eat. So long as it thinks, I can't sleep. So long as it exists, I can't BE. Either I destroy it, or I die a disgrace. I shall take matters into my own hands…"-Finster finishes the last batch of Putty Patrollers. He will lead them, to destroy his one mistake…

"Friend?"-the monster points at Trini. She giggles.

"That's right. Friend. Someone who is nice to you, worries about your well being. A friend. I'm your friend, ok?"-she says.

"Friend. You are my friend. I am your friend?"-he asks, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you and I are friends. But… you need a name…"-says Trini, trying to come up with a name for the monster.

"Bah! Failures don't deserve names!"-cries out Finster, accompanied by 25 Putties- "Putties! Priority is destroying the monster. Go!!!"

The Putties leapt to the air, and surrounded Trini and the monster. Trini sees she is outnumbered. She re-morphs, and takes a stand.

"Alpha! Call the Rangers immediately. Trini is in danger!!!"- says Zordon from the Command Center.

Trini was surrounded, and separated from her friend. She had already taken down three putties, but seven more still fought. However, that was not what bothered her. What worried her was knowing her friend was defenseless, running away from 15 freaks that wanted him dead.

Trini leapt to the air, and slashed one Putty with her Power Daggers. On the ground, she knelt down, and swiped another Putty in the legs with her daggers, leaving it legless. Another Putty came charging towards her, but she did a back flip, kicking back the Putty, landing on the Shoulders of another Putty that thought it was a good idea to sneak up on her. Holding on to that Putty's shoulders, she lands her flip, and using her strength and momentum, threw that Putty onto the one behind it. 2 more had been defeated, 3 had been pushed back, and only 2 still stood.

The Monster had tried running, but saw Trini fighting all by herself. Something awoke inside the monster, something it had not felt up till that point. He formed a (rather clumsy) fist with his one hand, and tried punching a Putty. However, it was such a weak attack, that the Putty did not feel a thing. The Putty simply punched him back, knocking him down.

Trini had been surprised from behind. A putty had kicked her in the back. She accidentally drops her Power Daggers. Two Putties each garb one. A whistle is heard, and one Putty tosses the Dagger. Two Putties grab a hold of Trini, while one prepares the Coup-de-Grace.

The monster had been watching. His eyes suddenly began to glow blue. He screams, creating a large burst of energy that disintegrates the Putties that had previously been trying to beat him to death. He prepares to run to help his friend.

Suddenly, an arrow pierces one of the Putties eyes. The Mighty Morphing Blue Ranger appears, and uses his Power Lance to knock out the Power Dagger away from the Putty Patroller. The Red Ranger appears, and slices away the last Putties arms off with his Power Sword. Trini is safe. The monster smiles, and waves at her. He is relieved.

Suddenly, his red eyes become white in color. A Dagger's blade had passed through his back, stabbing him. Behind him, Finster smirks, satisfied with himself. He sees the look of agony in Trini's eyes. Suddenly, he feels something he has never felt before. Something his species does not feel quite often… satisfaction. Joy. He had done what his Mistress of Evil had yet to do: he had managed to hurt one of the Rangers. He smiles. He smirks. He laughs. He teleports away.

Trini held the monster in her arms. "Are you hurt?"-she asks.

"Fiend, hurt?"-he asks her. The other Rangers stared at awe. Never before had they seen something like this.

"No, I'm fine. You?"-she replies.

" Friend, hurt"- his last words. Friend dies in Trini's arms.

"Finster, where were you!!!???"-shrieked Rita.

"Oh, just getting some much needed fresh air and inspiration, my Queen,"-he replies ever so casually. He sits down on his stool, and begins making a few new monster molds. A monster is needed to make a monster…

Author's Note:

Well, ABC is airing MMPR reruns. Don't know if you've all seen them, but I tune in every week. Well, you could say that, in honor of such an occasion, I made a fic set in MMPR days. Actually, this is just a plot bunny I needed to get out of my way, you know? For those of you who are worried, don't worry. Dissidia is not canceled. I'm just trying to figure out how to write my next chapter. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I feel it's an ok fic, something worth reading. Please let me know what you think, ok? Reading reviews, it makes my day.


End file.
